Reasons for Snowflakes
by frozensnowflakes
Summary: What if they weren't sisters? What if they lived in the 21st century? Why would we need a reason for Elsa and Anna? Why would we need a reason for snowflakes? A modern Elsanna AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, yay! I owe my friend Shelby help on this story, and i own none of the characters, just the story. I have the same one on wattpad with the same name, and i'll probably update that one more because it's a little easier for me so feel free to follow. Enjoy!**

**xx,**

**-Princess Elsa**

* * *

It was the first day of senior year at Arendelle High, and of all things, Elsa had to be the new kid. A new kid who didn't know how to make friends, especially one year before graduation at a brand new school. She wandered the halls looking for her classroom, clutching her books towards her chest.

The first day of the last year of her attendance at Arendelle High. Anna was beyond happy to be in her senior year. Of course, part of the excitement would always be sports. Her popularity and sports fame was well known through the school and the recognition from peers and teachers helped her get through High school easily. Walking down the familiar halls that held so many memories, Anna was greeting student after student with her usual bright smile. She was always kind, so that also gained her a step up in the social ladder. The first sport she'd be in for was basketball. Her and a bunch of teammates from years past had already begun practicing due to the fact that tryouts would begin soon enough. The redhead gripped one strap of her backpack as she continued down the hall, partaking in the 'sacred' handshakes of close friends. The bell sounded and all the students began to file through the hall and disappear behind doorways of their first period classes. Anna, no more eager than the rest of Arendelle High's student body, leisurely made her way down the hall, weaving between students. However, she caught the brutal force of a speeding boy's shoulder and stumbled to her right, bumping into another person. She stiffened and winced at the sound of clattering books hitting the floor of the hall.  
"Oh shit.." She cursed under her breath as she knelt down and began to gather the misplaced items before anyone had the chance to imprint them with their stomping feet. "Sorry bout that, they sure pack us in this school like sardines..." She said with a chuckle as she glanced up at the owner of the scattered books. Anna paused to note the icy white-blonde hair. Unfamiliar to her, Anna tilted her head slightly and took in the features of this new girl for only a moment before returning her attention to gathering the scattered items.  
The new girl began to blush wildly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and pushing her glasses up her nose. She only uttered a simple "thanks" before speeding down the hall, expertly avoiding the sea of people. At last, she stumbled into her classroom and shuffled to the back of the class, where a row of empty seats were waiting for her. Being a usual straight-A student and not needing to worry about grades, Elsa immediately pulled out a notebook and began to scribble in it. Drawings, short stories, and all sorts of ideas were slammed into the thick book's pages whenever they popped into her head, and today, her fingers guided the pencil carefully around the paper. They slowed to a stop when she was satisfied, the sketched image of the redheaded girl grinning back up at her through lead marks.

Anna looked up and caught the girl blushing and she smiled softly at how cute this girl was. Anna stood back up and looked down to straighten up her shirt.  
"So... What's your-" she was cut off mid sentence when she looked up to see the girl quickly walking away. "... name..." She finished with a sigh. The redhead quirked her brow in confusion and looked down at herself. She mulled over the idea that she had scared the girl off for now. "Okay then..." She whispered under her breath as she made her way through the hall and to her first period. She found a seat next to Merida, one of her longtime friends and fellow redhead with no soul, as they were called sometimes. Halfway through her class, the teacher had asked if one of the students would run some papers to a teacher and Anna was eager to get out of that seat and stretch her legs. She was extremely restless and she knew it. The redhead gathered the papers, which looked like freshman orientation papers and the redhead laughed at the memory of her freshman year. She walked through the halls, reminiscing at the daunting first day of high school. The memories carried her thoughts until she reached the destination. She peeked into the doorframe and smiled, seeing a familiar teacher. She was well known around the whole school and to her amusement, she was well liked despite interaction with most people. She was greeted with a 'hey, Anna. What can I do for you' and the redhead walked in and set the papers down on the teachers desk, mumbling words of the matter and a small greeting. When the teacher was reviewing the papers, Anna took a glance at the class, smiling and waving at several familiar faces. However, her eyes locked to the same head of pale blonde hair that she encountered before class. She stood up straighter as her eyes pierced through the room and to the girl. There was something about her that made Anna zone out. Something grabbing her attention and reusing to let it go. Anna was determined to at least get to know the girl properly. However, her thoughts were interrupted as the teachers voice rang out, mentioning a thanks for delivering the papers. Anna nodded absentmindedly as her eyes continued to stay locked on the girl on the back.  
The teacher waved a hand in front of Anna's face, trying to get her to focus.  
"Anna? Shouldn't you be getting back to class?" As she left, the girl at the back began to raise her head, just in time to catch Anna's eye as she left. Her glasses were off, a purple pencil tucked behind her ear, and just before the door closed, the teacher's words floated out to echo in the empty hall.  
"We have a new student in class this year. Miss Elsa Byrne..."

Anna shook her head from the previous lack of coherent thought. She usually didn't blank. As she left the room, a slight hint of red on her neck and cheeks, she caught the echo of the words that fell out of her teachers mouth. "Elsa huh?" She said with a smile on her lips as she made her way to class. She found the name very firing, unique. She knew every student in the school, just about, minus the new freshman, but she set her sights on getting to know Elsa. The redhead returned to class, spending the last ten minutes staring blankly at the clock as she mulled over memories of Elsa in her mind. Anna hadn't even realized what her mind was thinking until the loud pang of the bell rang. Without further words, she gathered her things and left the class. Her body carried her through the halls to her biology class, but her mind was still focused on the new girl.

In the hall, people shuffled past to their lockers, their classrooms, and all sorts of different places. Belle, president of most of the academic teams, waved to Anna as she passed by, and squeezed past a few students before stumbling into her friend. She seemed to come from the pre-cal classroom that Elsa had just been inside..

Anna neared the door to her biology class when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Belle! Hey!" She said excitedly as she embraced her friend. A causal conversation was struck up as the two spoke of their first class. Anna's attention was sparked as belle spoke of the new girl.  
"Elsa right?" Anna added. Belle nodded as she questioned their relationship and Anna only replied with the fact that she'd 'seen elsa around'. The redhead had asked several questions about Elsa, but non of which could be answered by Belle because her excuse was that the new girl was too quiet. Anna huffed in disappointment and told Belle to look out for the new girl. With another hug, the two girls went their separate ways. Anna spared one last glance around the hall for Elsa, but found her efforts had not paid off. With a dejected sigh, Anna had turned to walk into her biology class.  
As she opened the door, the teacher, Mrs. Meriwether, smiled at her fondly. "Anna, so glad to have you in my class this year! Pick a seat, wherever you like." She gestured to the quite-full-room behind her. The heads were so tall, she couldn't see who was sitting where, but the vent blew in just the right direction just enough for her to catch the end of a long, white-blond braid at the very back seat.  
Anna smiled brightly at the greeting her teacher gave. With a nod, she turned to scan for open seats. a couple of her friends waved her over to sit by them, arguing for other students to switch seats. She was just about to give in and take her seat next to one of her friends, when she spotted Elsa in the back. Her breath hitched but fell as she realized there were no open seats next to her. With a sigh, she turned to see one open seat, a couple rows in front of the girl. Anna slid past desks and sprawled legs, muttering s'cuse me's until she sat heavily in her seat. She slowly turned until she saw Elsa, catching the shine of her bright blue eyes. Anna smiled softly and brought up a hand to wave at the new girl, mouthing a subtle 'hey'.  
~

Elsa had looked up at the sound of Anna's name, and her eyes seemed to twinkle with excitement. As soon as she began to stride forward however, Elsa's nose quickly went back into her books. Only one thought buzzed in her ears, leaving butterflies in her stomach. She's coming over towards me. _She_ is coming over _here_. Elsa looked up to see Anna 2 rows directly in front of her, brushed some loose hair back into place, and grinned, waving back to her. Hopefully her glasses were enough to hide the pink-red blush sprouting into her cheeks and ears..

Anna's smile only grew at the bashful demeanor Elsa adorned. She was absolutely adorable in Anna's eyes. The redhead slowly turned back to face forward as one of her friends turned from the seat in front and to the left of her, and began talking. Anna only nodded and added few words as the girl practically talked Anna's ears off. She would occasionally glance to the side of the room and try to sneak a glance at Elsa. The teacher squashed all conversations as she finally began with class introduction, mentioning what the class was and what they'd be doing. Experiments, partner projects (including dissection, which made Anna visibly shudder). As papers were passed back, containing disclosure statements and lab fees, the teacher gave the class a couple minutes of social time while she arranged the introduction video. Anna took the opportunity to turn back in her seat fully.  
"Hey... Elsa... Right? It's Elsa?" She asked with a warm smile, pushing her voice through the rows separating her and the blonde.

Elsa had been drawing and writing the whole class, multitasking classwork with pleasure work, not that there was much of either to do. She'd mainly been sketching the back of Anna's head for the past hour & a half. The only time she looked up was to receive handouts and at the end of class, when she heard her name. Her eyes widened slightly. No one ever wanted to talk to her, let alone become friends with her. It was always the other way around. But she smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah.. Anna, right?" Her voice came out softer and much more timid than she meant it to, and a lump formed in her throat.  
Anna scrunched up her face and turned back to the front of the class, noting that the teacher was still preoccupied. She stood up and quickly walked back the two rows, kneeling in front of Elsa's desk. She had barely heard what the girl said and decided not to make her shout.  
"Sorry, it's little hard to hear you over everyone's blabbing. But yeah! That's me Anna... The girl that kinda ran into you this morning." She said timidly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that, again. I'm usually a lot better on my feet." She smiled sincerely at the girl. "Annnyway... I don't recognize you, and I usually know everyone here so... You're new and well... Welcome to Arendelle High." Anna beamed brightly as she held out her hand for the girl to take. "What year are you?" She added with her hand held out.  
Elsa smiled, trying to hold back a giggle, and gently shook Anna's hand.  
"I'm a senior. What about you?"  
Anna grinned as she seemed to be getting a good reaction out of the girl. She shook Elsa's hand and held onto it for only a couple moments more than necessary.  
"Ah, me too!" She said excitedly. "But you must have just moved here or something right? Sorry, personal question. Ummm so I know it's only second period and everything, but how are you liking the school? Pretty neat, huh? Though, avoid the third floor bathroom... Girls are usually in there getting high or doing the dirty." She said with a chuckle as she rested her arms on Elsa's desk. "Other than that though, it's great here! Especially the athletics. We have multiple state and region titles, 5 years standing. Personally that's _my_ favorite part of the school. But I'm blabbing about me now, sorry. Umm how about you? Any sports... Clubs... Hobbies?" Anna asked, coming off almost too happy and eager to talk with her new friend. Elsa laughed softly, delicately covering her mouth with the edges of her fingers.  
"I usually like to work backstage in theater productions, or something else that might include creativity." She swept her braid over her shoulder, showing patches of bright paint still highlighting her tinted hair. Her face flushed redder than ever before she asked her next question, almost whispering it.  
"Are you, um... Just to be curious, of course, i mean, er... Are you, maybe...going out with anyone?" Elsa rubbed her arm bashfully and tilted her head so a few strands of hair would cover her eyes before she got a response. She hated being so straightforward and awkward, but the wait was getting painful.

"Ahhh you're the creative type... We definitely need more of those at this school. I mean, have you noticed the lack of welcome posters around here? Unbelievable." Anna joked with a soft chortle. She found Elsa's giggle equally as adorably as the rest of her and Anna felt herself being pulled in. She glanced at the hair and giggled again. But her smile faltered when Elsa asked about her relationship status. She had never been shy to admit her sexuality, of course it had never been an issue. "Well... No, I'm pretty much as single as they come. You'd think, 'oh captain of the basketball team would have em lined up'" she mocked with a laugh before shaking her head. "Nah, the girls are all too busy flopping over Hans.." She said. The name left a bitter taste in her mouth. "He's a dick, so don't even waste your time with him. You don't need that asshole talking you up..." She said with a frown.  
Elsa looked over to the other side of the classroom. That same boy was in her first period and was currently being swarmed by girls. The teacher had called role and he had answered to Hans, so that had to be him. He wasn't too much of a looker to Elsa. In fact, none of the boys here were. Not to her. She had an entirely different preference. But how could she tell Anna that? The whole school would probably immediately label her as "freak" or something. It was enough of a twinge in her chest when Anna's voice became a bit more rough in response to her question.  
Anna looked down as she received no response from Elsa. "Well... I mean, sorry, just I'm the only girl who doesn't fall for his stupid charm. He's a user, Elsa." She mumbled, she leaned her chin down on her arms. "Anywho, on a happier note... Um, since it's lunch break after this, maybe... Well I mean you don't have to, but you might wanna head out with me to Oakens sandwich shop? The food here is totally not ideal. Besides, it'll be like a welcoming gift, but... In the form of a delicious sandwich!" She said with a hopeful smile as she looked back up at Elsa.  
Elsa grinned and nodded. "Sure. I wasn't gonna fall for him anyway. Is it far from here? We could take my car." She adjusted her shirt so one side of it hung off her right shoulder, and tucked her pencil behind her ear, fumbling with her glasses.  
Anna's eyes lost their focus on Elsa's face and dropped to her now exposed shoulder. Anna's eyes followed smoothly up her shoulder and up her neck. The redhead blinked quickly and stood up.  
"Uh, yeah!" She said quickly, trying to hide her leering. "It's not too far, we can take your car. But... I gotta get back to my seat, get my stuff, plus I think I just heard the teacher say attention or something. So yeah!" She whispered before giving elsa a warm smile and returning to her seat swiftly, trying desperately to hide her blush. She thwacked herself in the side of the head repeatedly. "Jeez Anna... Could you be more obvious with your staring.." She scolded herself under her breath as she sat.  
Elsa smiled at her brand new friend as she left, and found herself still grinning after class. This would be a story to tell dad. In the cafeteria, she stood by the double doors, looking for Anna. People were shuffling around the large room, carrying trays to tables, or taking their cars out like Elsa was going to with their boyfriends or girlfriends. No one paid any mind, however, to the lonely new girl standing lost by the entrance. What could be taking her so long?

Anna gathered her things when the bell rang and made a quick stop to her locker for her wallet. On her way to meet Elsa, she was stopped by her coach, determined to ask her all about this year's lineup. After quick talk and short discussion, Anna was able to weasel out. She walked quickly to the cafeteria, her head turning, searching for Elsa. When she caught sight of the girl, she smiled and her heart skipped a beat.  
"Elsa!" She called as she made her way to the girl. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave an apologetic look. "Sorry I'm late, coach caught me and just had to talk. But I'm here now...sooooo you ready to go eat the best sandwich of your life?" She asked eagerly as she playfully nudges Elsa.  
She laughed, opening the door for her friend to pass through. Amidst the mass of different vehicles in the student parking lot, there was one at the back that stood out. It was a bright blue sports car, almost silver, with a flashing white snowflake painted on the hood. Elsa headed towards it, pulling out her keys and unlocking the doors, beaming proudly.  
"What do you think?"

Anna followed closely behind Elsa as they reached her car, and her eyes widened as she took it in.  
"Damn! Elsa... You've got a ride! A nice one!" She said with a smile as she walked around the front, her finger lightly dragging along the smooth surface as she looked at the snowflake on the hood. "This makes me never want to take you anywhere in my car...ever..." She said with a light chuckle as she walked over to her door and pulled it open.  
"Where is it? The place, i mean." Elsa turned the key, letting the engine whirr to life. She rolled the window down as she drove, and couldn't help but show off, just a little. Her hair blew back against the head of her seat, her braid pressing against her shoulder from the wind. She felt accepted, a smile plastering her face as she looked over to Anna, who was now enjoying the seat warmers all too much.

Anna relaxed back in her chair, completely enjoying the luxury of the nice car. She had almost not heard Elsa's question.  
"You just keep driving straight and at the next light, take a left and it'll be on the right a ways down." She said softly with a smile on her face as she glanced over at Elsa. The girl seemed much different from the shy nervous one she talked to back in class. However, she liked both sides equally as much. "Since it's your first time, and Oaken loves me, I may be able to snag us a sweet deal." She said with a wink as she leaned back against the seat further, enjoying the ride and the company.  
At the light, Elsa took a curious glance at Anna, whose chair was now tilted back at a rather large angle.  
"Over there? That's where i live, just over North Hill." Her heart began to thump viciously in her chest, livening with the fact that Anna seemed to pass by so often. Something in her stomach shivered with delight that she might get to see her friend a lot more often.  
Anna sat up and glanced over in her direction.  
"No way! You live there? Shoot, you must have a lot of money.. Not that that's what I'm interested in or anything. I mean I'm not shallow, but usually people who live over there are rich, not that it'd matter if you weren't. I don't like you for your money l, I didn't know you had any before now.. I mean not that you look poor or anything, you look great.. Wait. What?" Anna stumbled over her words and furrowed her brows as she successfully confused herself.  
Elsa giggled softly, her hand covering her mouth as delicately as before.  
"Thank you," was all she could manage. Her ears grew red as she swerved into the parking lot and slowed to a stop. This girl was beyond cute, growing more and more precious by the second. However, she shook her head to rid herself of the thought. No, she couldn't get attached to someone else again. Every time she did, she ended up hurting them, and that was the very last thing she wanted to do to Anna. Head hung low, she slipped out of the car, helped her friend out, & shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked into the café.  
Anna sighed as she ran her hand trough her bangs. Thankful that Elsa didn't say much more about her embarrassing slur of words, Anna remained silent until they arrived at the sandwich shop. As soon as they were out, Anna noticed Elsa become, once again, the shy girl she was around school. Anna smiled softly and led the girl through the doors. "Okay, you just go sit your cute butt over there and I'll be there in a few with 2 of the worlds best." The redhead gave Elsa a reassuring smile and a gentle nudge, turning to the cashier and hollering a greeting at Oaken himself. The two struck up a casual conversation as Anna ordered two of the same sandwich, her personal favorite. While the food was being made, Anna turned back and looked at Elsa, giving her a funny face, a laugh, and a wave.  
Elsa smiled warmly at her friend, unable to hold back a laugh rising up her throat. Anna was the first one Elsa had like this much for...actually, for as long as she could remember. But she couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Especially Anna, and she swore to it. She straightened up as Anna came back with two very full arms, leaping up to catch one of the sandwiches as it began to fall.  
"They look really good, thank you." She eyed her meal hungrily & as Anna began to practically inhale hers through her mouth. When they were both done, Elsa got up to get something to thank her friend for her kindness.  
"Oaken? 4 chocolate covered strawberries, please."  
Anna leaned back against her chair, one hand on her stomach, the other resting limply against her side. She closed her eyes and licked her lips.  
"My gods, those were delicious." Anna said as she patted her stomach. She opened her eyes and noticed Elsa wasn't infront of her anymore. The redhead sat up and glance towards the counter to see Elsa buying something. Anna blushed furiously, however, when the girl returned with her favorite dessert, saying they were her thanks.  
"Elsa... You didn't have to go do that... You don't have to thank me for anything." She umbled, brushing her hand through her bangs again, trying to hide her blush.  
Elsa smiled at Anna's humility & cuteness, placing two of the strawberries in front of her.  
"Of course i did. Not only did you treat me to lunch, you're the first friend i've had in a while." Her fingers throbbed with the lack of human touch. It had been nearly a year since she'd seen and hugged her own mother, let alone her ignorant father, or someone else. She ached to be able to love someone, and the fact that Anna, of all people, was sitting right in front of her, within reach, didn't help at all. Her arm twitched when she caught the redhead devouring the fruit rather adorably, in a word, and a dreamy sigh escaped her lips.

Anna's smile only grew as she listened to Elsa. However, her hunger for her favorite dessert got the best of her and she quickly grabbed one of the strawberries and devoured it. She hummed with delight. "So good!" She said through chewing. She tried to hold in her laugh as she swallowed.  
"Thanks a ton! You know, I'm surprised you haven't been eaten yet. School loves fresh meat..." Anna said jokingly as she winked. "But yeah, though these are incredibly delicious, my friendship is free of charge." She looked back at Elsa adoringly. Wanting not to waste any of the precious chocolate, Anna brought her fingers to her lips and licked them free of it. "You really are... The sweetest thing... Elsa." Anna said in between fingers.  
At Anna's comment, Elsa caught herself smiling fondly. Abruptly, she stood up as soon as Anna had finished.  
"We should be getting back to school.." Her tone was soft, flat, and closed off. She didn't want to be rude, but what choice did she have? As politely as possible, she waited for Anna & opened the door for her as they walked out. Elsa continued to stride forward a few steps in a hurry back to her car. She had gained a new interest in her feet along the way, making sure she walked in a straight line, and earning her hips a little sassy twist in the process.

Anna's brows lifted as Elsa suddenly stood up. "Whoa there cowgirl, where's the fire? We have...time..." By the time Anna finished her sentence, Elsa was nearly out the door. The redhead shrugged and followed behind. When the reached outside, Anna couldn't help but let her eyes fall to examine Elsa from behind. _Damn,_ Anna said under her breath as her eyes locked to the swing of Elsa's hips. Dear god..where did those come from? Anna's stare was interrupted by a horn honking and she turned to her right to an impatient man in a small car, waiting for her to move. When Anna realized she'd just been standing in the middle of the parking lot staring at Elsa. She flushed and shook her head as she kicked forward and got into the car quickly. She buckled up then turned her head towards the window, her face burning bright red. "That was nice..." She said bashfully, trying to distract from what just happened.

Well that was awkward. Elsa felt bad for being so blunt and hurried, but it was the only thing she knew how to do well. She looked at the clock. Anna was right, they had at least 15 minutes before lunch was over. Enough time to stop home and grab the books she needed for afternoon classes. As the engine roared to life, she sped off towards the other side of the hill, where her house's roof protruded quite visibly from the others. It was big, but snug. She parked the car inside the large iron gates, gesturing for Anna to come along if she wanted to.  
"I just need to grab my books, that's all."

Anna turned to Elsa when she realized they weren't driving back to school. Her eyes widened as they pulled up to a massive house. It was castle-like in structure and stood out. A lot. "Holy. Shit. When I said rich, I didn't know you owned the freaking ice castle!" She said as she got out of the car, stumbling as she followed Elsa. Once inside, Anna's jaw dropped. Elsa's house was the nicest house she'd ever seen.  
"Okay... Wait... What? I feel seriously unworthy being in here." She joked, but at the same time, was telling the truth.  
Elsa smiled at her, and continued up the stairs. They winded around a pillar, and seemed to go on forever unless you climbed them.  
"Come over after school and i can show you the whole house." She was cautious, but it would be nice to have a friend around, and she missed it so much... She dug through her closet to find the books, and looked around her room. "You could help me decorate the place." Her room was rather large, but neat, dim, and far too empty.  
Anna smiled brightly.  
"Seriously? That sounds like so much fun! Like... Ugh, I've always wanted to redo my room.. But hey, yours is the next best thing!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Just put pictures of my face everywhere! I mean everywhere! That way, I'm always watching." She leaned over and bumped Elsa's shoulder with her own. "Sounds great! It'll get me out of basketball too. As much as I love it, I need a break before tryouts."  
Elsa started to blush again. Especially when she said 'my face everywhere'. To be perfectly honest, Elsa had been thinking the exact same thing. But in her closet, of course. She would probably faint of embarrassment if Anna walked into her room to see images of her plastered everywhere that had been taken when she wasn't looking. Elsa's mind trailed back to her notebook, to the drawing she had made of the first time she saw Anna that morning. She was so carefree, so friendly.. What was she doing here, with a quiet nerdy blonde?  
"Come on." Elsa gathered her books into her book-bag and shuffled out the door, her hips starting to sway again. She couldn't help it. It was a habit, walking in a straight line, and she couldn't exactly stop her body from growing her hipbone as defined as it wanted to. She ducked her chin down into her chest when she felt a pair of eyes watching her intently from behind.  
Anna inhaled deeply as again, she found herself checking out Elsa as she walked. _Stop it, stop it, stop it...you pervert. God, you just met her, you dumbass._ Anna scolded herself and tried desperately to keep her eyes off Elsa. Once they were both in the car and on the road, Anna spoke.  
"So... Elsa, do you want me to just meet you at your house after school? Or... I don't know, what's your last class?" She looked down, taking a new interest in the hem of her shirt. Elsa followed Anna's gaze down to her fingers and legs at a red light. After what she realized was too long of a pause(along with the impatient honking cars behind her), she gave a reply.  
"Um.. My last period's musical theater. I'm supposed to help the production kids." She gave a small nod and a grin before turning the key and driving off down the road, trying to make herself stop turning red for about the twelfth time today. Anna chuckled and looked over at Elsa.  
"Musical theater? So, is this whole cute shy girl thing an act to lure me in?" She joked again and laughed before biting her lip. "But that'll be a fun class. MUCH more fun that stinking Literature... It's so boring I can feeeeel it." She groaned with a huff. She flung her arms over the sides of her chair and laid her head back dramatically, exasperatedly. She glanced out the window and noted the passing buildings. It was funny how quickly her and Elsa clicked. Anna found herself thankful for her forwardness. She probably wouldn't have become friends if she left it up to Elsa. The girl seemed so beyond shy, but Anna wanted to change that.  
Elsa smiled as she pulled into the school's parking lot. "I signed up for theater production, actually. But it was full, so i got stuck in that class. It's not too bad, though i hope i'll still get to do what i like." She glanced at her palms, covered by the gloves she was wearing. Anna seemed so eager to become friends, it was likely she wouldn't be taking them off for a while.  
Anna smiled at Elsa and nodded. "Ah, I see... Well lucky them, they get to hang out with you for a class. Now, just so you know, there's this 'secret staircase', to the left of the lunchroom at the end of the hall. Not many people use it so it's a really quick way to get down to the theater room. There are just so many kids here this year, gotta take the back roads ya know?" She said as she walked around to meet Elsa at her side.  
Elsa smiled & hopped out of the car, careful to avoid touching Anna's skin. She rubbed her hands together, cold as ice. Almost unhuman. Almost. They walked back into the building together, separating at the staircase that Anna had mentioned. The theater class wasn't too packed, but plenty of kids were on the stage chatting away already. Elsa recognized a few from her previous classes, including Hans, standing in the middle of 4 or 5 girls. She rolled her eyes as she heard a few of his words. Always me or i. So conceited. She strode to the back of the room to watch until she was given a task to do, control the lights or something. As soon as she heard the teacher discussing the lesson, she prayed she wouldn't be involved in it. Singing... They had to sing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Sorry this one's a bit short, i've been busy and i wanted to update :P Thanks to Shelby again for helping a bit, but i lost contact with her so this is dedicated to her :) Hopefully i'll somehow get to her again, & i'll try to make a longer chapter over Spring Break. Enjoy! (smut building up, excited to see how i can interpret that xP)**

**xx,**

**-Princess Elsa**

* * *

Anna frowned as she reviewed no further words from Elsa. she knew the girl was quiet, but almost disappointingly so. Anna made her way to her last period, taking a seat in the back by one of her fellow teammates. She sighed and began talking her pencil on her thigh. She thought of ways to decorate Elsa's room and sighed as she was at a loss for thought. She truly didn't know Elsa all that well. At least not well enough to her liking. Class continued on as Anna scribbled down notes and eventually ended up playing games on her phone.

Near the end of class, she heard her name called. "Anna?" The literature teacher called her over to her desk to deliver some papers. "Take this to the art class. The room is right next to the theater room, i believe. You know where that is?" Anna huffed as she got up. Earlier the same situation was welcomed, but right now, it was a bother.

"Got it." The 'perks' of being the most well known student. She grabbed the papers and walked down the hall, skipping down the stairs and heading to the art room. She passed the theater room, glancing in hoping to catch a glimpse of Elsa. Unsuccessful, Anna continued to the art room. She handed the papers over and left quickly. She paused however at hearing voicing singing in a choral manner. The redhead walked back over to the door of the theater room and leaned against the doorframe smiling. Elsa sings. Anna couldn't hear her voice specifically but still, the sight caught her and Anna stayed to watch just a little longer. Elsa, timid and doubtful, had gathered up all the courage she had and crawled up onto the stage. Only one song teased her in her head, so she picked it. Let It Go, it was called. She loved to relate to it. She turned on the music and gave her phone to her teacher, controlling the sound from the back. Her voice bounced off the walls, nearly echoing into the art room. It began to feel more and more comfortable on stage as the music grew louder, and somehow, she grew more confident. At one point, she nearly DID let "it" go, but yanked her hands back towards her chest immediately. By the end of the song, she hadn't even been paying attention, and forgotten she'd been singing in front of the class.

Anna stood in the doorway, wide-eyed, jaw open. Not only was Elsa cute, but boy, could she sing! Her voice was graceful and toned, and- wait. Had it always been this hot in this part of the school? She felt her ears going red at the fact that the shyest girl in school could have such a talented voice. And she was friends with her. She looked in the window again and saw Elsa's eyes widen in embarrassment when she caught her friend staring at her. In fact, Elsa looked as if she were trying to hide her whole body. She turned her back to her audience and timidly strode back to her seat, slouching her perfect posture to begin sketching again. From where Anna stood, Elsa's appearance was new. Oh, she liked the old New-Girl look just fine, but this one was no less gorgeous. The paint-patches atop Elsa's white blond hair had gone, leaving icy-blue streaks that flowed smoothly, starting from her roots. The tufts of hair that always got in her eyes were held back by snowflake-shaped pins(at least they looked like pins, but pins didn't bend or twinkle like that...) with light blue ribbons that intertwined with her river-like streaks. The jeans and black boots she wore before now had frost-like patterns running up from her toes.

Elsa's face had flushed a new shade of crimson. Did anyone notice the changes in her wardrobe? Who cares, Anna had been watching... She could have completely embarrassed herself and not have given one shit, but since Anna had been watching, she now wanted to melt right into her chair. She reached back and ran her fingers through the frost in her hair, waiting anxiously for class to end. Finally, after ages of waiting, the bell rang. Students piled out of every classroom, into every hall, shoving each other to get out of school as fast as possible. Anna pushed past the crowd as quickly as she could, trying to reach Elsa. Not paying attention to anything of course, she ran right into a very tall, very blonde, very pretty someone. Oh, Elsa. Anna's eyes lit up at the sight of her, able to see her clearly now. Her light blue top was hanging off her shoulders now, the black tank top she wore underneath showing through. Her snow-patterned jeans and decorated black boots outlined her figure perfectly. Anna didn't have time to even say hello before Elsa flashed her a quick smile and tugged her off towards the parking lot.

Elsa couldn't wait to spend time with Anna. Sure, she was still embarrassed from her little performance, but nonetheless, Anna was still Anna, and they had still scheduled after school together. "Do your parents know you're coming?" The blonde didn't dare look over to her friend, but she had gained a new courage to actually talk, have a decent conversation with her. Anna gave a small shrug of her shoulders in response. "They don't care, just so long as i'm not dead or doing anything illegal." She smiled reassuringly, earning her a giggle in reply. As they pulled into Elsa's driveway, Anna caught herself staring at the house again. It was gorgeous. She would love to spend more time with Elsa, especially here. ~ Anna resisted the building urge to skip around Elsa's room. It was large, open, and very cozy. Despite that, it didn't have much in it, and she'd always wanted to try her hand at interior decorating. She began to circle the room, closely examining everything, and kept stealing glances at an amused Elsa sitting at the foot of her bed to take in more of her personality. Among other things. She grinned and proceeded to point around the room. "Bookshelf here, desk here, art supplies here, computer here - give it it's own desk - you'll need a flat-screen here, room this big, maybe mounted on the wall... Oh, and a lot of colorful lighting. It's way too empty and dark in here." She grinned, pleased with herself and the designs she would help Elsa decorate with.

As she watched Anna gaping at the house again, Elsa felt her lips curl up into a smile. It was quite a walk to her room, but Anna seemed to enjoy the medieval feeling of all the twisty stairs. In her room, Anna got to work immediately. She worked fast. Really fast. Elsa couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster at the sight of Anna wandering around her room. She looked so focused, so determined to make the space better, more useful. She had all the things Anna described too, only she had never thought of putting them in here. They were just scattered around the house in various rooms; unused, untouched, just sitting there. And her current workspace in the room next door was a mess. Having it here would certainly improve efficiency. Feeling a burst of self-confidence, she walked up to Anna and put an arm on her shoulder, being considerably taller than her. "Thanks. I think it'll look great." "You're welcome. Do you even have those things? You should." Anna was anxious to take a look around the house, practically dancing on her toes to go and 'explore'. Elsa nodded. "Yep. Let's go do a little renovating."


End file.
